muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Chroma key
(A "sandbox" page to see if the article works better without the list. Will expand further to include more of the old list in the article.) ]] - Jim Henson Jim Henson Interview, ''The Muppets Take Manhattan DVD Jim Henson and the Muppets often merged elements of traditional puppet techniques and modified them for use in television and film. One example of this is the use of multiple performers dressed all in black operating a single character. On the documentary Inside the Labyrinth, Jim Henson makes note of this style of puppetry, saying that "velvet is probably the blackest fabric that you can use, so that's what they had to wear." If the lighting is just right, the performers dressed in black velvet become almost invisible when in front of a background of black velvet. Often times, this background is then replaced by superimposing another background over top of it. This allows a character to be seen from head-to-toe, and move about freely, without any puppeteers visible. Henson described this process in the same documentary, explaining, "We shot the puppets first with a computerized camera and then we removed the black velvet and shot the background, using the computer to make the camera move at exactly the same speed and so forth. Then all of these elements were put together later in the laboratory." This style of puppetry is based on "Bunraku," which is a type of puppetry founded in Osaka, Japan in 1684. Traditionally, a Bunraku puppet is operated by three puppeteers. All three are dressed in black, but only one puppeteer shows his face during a performance. This is the performer who operates the puppet's head, a privilege which can take twenty to thirty years to earn. The Muppets Make Puppets!, p. 105 In an interview with Jim Henson, it was suggested that Bunraku was an inspiration for the Muppets. Henson corrected the statement: "No, I don't think so. ... Bunraku is a marvelous and fascinating art form and puppetry form but, basically, I knew nothing about it until I had been working for a number of years myself."Muppet Central Interview with Jim Henson A form of Czechoslovakian puppetry also involves performers that dress all in black. They perform in front of a black curtain with brilliantly colored puppets that are lit from the side and the top. This makes the puppeteer almost invisible from the audience. This style of puppetry is part of black light theater, and it has been used various times by the Muppets and the Jim Henson Company. Both of these forms of puppetry have also been used against a blue or green screen. At times multiple performers are used to operate a single character. Other times, only a single performer is needed to achieve the desired effect. ''Sesame Street This form of puppetry is very frequently used on ''Sesame Street, especially during the show's Elmo's World segments. Dorothy imagines Elmo in various settings where Elmo's full body must be in view. In such instances, the puppet is referred to as "Active Elmo."Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street p. 194, 195 It has also been used in creating the Sesame Street opening since 1992, and for a time helped to create the "Journey to Ernie" segments. These techniques are used to help Bert dance when he's "Doin' the Pigeon," and brought Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk to life. Image:Sammythesnake.jpg|Sammy the Snake Image:Song.pigeon.jpg|"Doin' the Pigeon" Image:Ernie_moon_1.jpg|Ernie swims... Image:Ernie_moon_2.jpg|... and dance on the moon for "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon." Image:Sesame.discofrog.jpg|"Disco Frog" Image:Monster_in_the_mirror_walking.jpg|Grover walks down the street in "Monster in the Mirror." Image:Happytapping.jpg|"Happy Tappin' with Elmo" Image:Baby_tooth.jpg|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk Image:Elmo_imagination.jpg|"In Your Imagination" Image:Telly_roller_blades.jpg|Telly Monster rollerblades in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Image:Ilovewords.jpg|"I Love Words" Image:Seethesigns.jpg|"See the Signs" Image:Active_elmo_1.jpg|From the song "D-Dance" Image:Active_elmo_2.jpg|Active Elmo at work Image:Active_elmo_break.jpg|Kevin Clash and his "Active Elmo" team take a break. See Also: Elmo Variants ''The Muppet Show These techniques were used numerous times on ''The Muppet Show, such as when Gene Kelly taught Kermit how to dance and the "Friendship" number from episode 519. Certain characters on the show such as the Clodhoppers, the Gawky Birds, and the Bossmen are almost always performed against black velvet, enabling them to dance with that week's guest star. On occasion, sketches on '’The Muppet Show’’ which used “Bunraku” techniques did not always effectively hide the puppeteer. During the “Disco Frog” and “Octopus' Garden” numbers, performers briefly become visible on screen. Image:Pure_imagination.jpg|"Pure Imagination" Image:Richard_statler.jpg|Richard Hunt performs Statler for "The Varsity Drag." Image:Dave_goelz_black.jpg|Dave Goelz performs in the "Octopus' Garden" number. Image:Character.operaguys.jpg|Chin puppets are combined with Bunraku techniques to create the Fuzz Brothers. Image:Genekermit.jpg|Gene Kelly teaches Kermit how to tap dance. Image:Song.friendship.jpg|"Friendship" Movies and Specials For The Muppet Movie, an elaborate sequence using Bunraku-style puppetry was staged in which Kermit and Fozzie would dance their way out of a jam at the El Sleezo Cafe. The end result appears almost effortless. In the documentary Inside the Labyrinth, Jim Henson explained the process involved in developing the wild antics of the Fireys: "When we first came up with these characters, we didn't really know how they would move. We had to put a series of puppeteers working with them just to figure out how they would move, what they were capable of. We tried manipulating them in different ways... We found each way of operating them would create different kinds of movement." At least three puppeteers were used on each of the Fireys to create their movements. Image:Richard_bunraku.JPG|Richard Hunt acts "nutty" with squirrels for a scene in Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas. Image:Jerry_richard_rabbits.jpg|Jerry Nelson and Richard Hunt perform George and Melissa Rabbit for Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas. Image:Kermit_and_fozzie_dance.JPG|The finished product of a complicated dance sequence in The Muppet Movie Image:Bunraku_labyrinth.JPG|The Fireys come alive through the use of alternate puppetry techniques for the song "Chilly Down." Image:Jacob_and_robert_marley.jpg|Jacob and Robert Marley Image:Bob_and_tim_scat.jpg|Bob Cratchit and Tiny Tim walk down the street singing. Image:Kermit_Treasure.jpg|Filming a scene where the performer is hidden in black velvet for Muppet Treasure Island Image:Bad_polly_swings.jpg|Bunraku-style puppetry allows Bad Polly to swing into action... Image:Smollett_action.jpg|... and lets Captain Smollett fight Long John Silver. Image:Smollett_stance.jpg|But sometimes a frog just has to look heroic. Image:Gonzo_fish.jpg|Gonzo floats through space with the Cosmic Knowledge Fish. Image:Goggles_blue_screen.jpg|Performers goof around with the Goggles puppet while filming a scene for Kermit's Swamp Years. Image:Bossmen_iavmmcm.jpg|The Bossmen perform in "Cirque du So Lamé." ''The Jim Henson Hour Image:Aquaticlife4.jpg|Karate Squid 3'' Image:Forest2.jpg|Techniques discussed on this page are used in The Song of the Cloud Forest Image:Forest1.jpg Appearances and Commercials Image:Octopus.JPG|"Octopus' Garden" as performed on The Ed Sullivan Show Image:Piggy_hollywood_bowl.jpg|Miss Piggy at the Hollywood Bowl. Image:Piggy_pizza.jpg|"These Bites Are Made for Poppin'" Pizza Hut commercial Image:Ready_to_learn_1.jpg|Ready to Learn: Superman parody Image:Ready_to_learn_2.jpg|Ready to Learn: Mission: Impossible parody Sources